Summer School
by Sewergoblin
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Chouji are in summer school. Hmm. Summer heat can do things to you, right? Is that why Naruto looks so dazzling? AU. Sasuke & Naruto.


_When_ a research paper is due, no one shows up to school. That is the one day you save your last sick day for. The only students that actually show up are the smart and well working students. Them and the types that had a whole month to work on the paper, yet waited until the last minute, forgot about it completely and decided to show up without realizing their screw up completely.

Three students are those screw ups. Yet for three different reasons.

Nara Shikamaru will pass the year with or without the research paper, due to his test scores. The reason he didn't do his paper was the lack of drive. When at home, he simply, either went to sleep or was taking to a friend's house to play video games or other wholesome games.

Inuzuka Kiba simply had too much to do. He had to take care of his dog company who recently had to be fixed. (Even if that wasn't the case, I'm pretty sure he would have ditched the paper.)

Last, but not least…

Uzumaki Naruto didn't think he'd do a good job…so he didn't do it. End of story. He had better things to do than crap up a research paper.

000

Summer school is kid hell. It's sweaty. It's boring. It's the last place you want to be.

Since Shikamaru had passed, Kiba and Naruto were trying to pull through together. The first class of the summer had just begun. The teacher was gathering books from other classrooms, since they… 'disappeared.'

Kiba and Naruto were hanging around a rather plump boy that was currently munching on a bag of potato chips. His name was Akimichi Chouji. Chouji had had too many sick days. It was those stomach aches.

They were playing a guessing game. Guess why Uchiha Sasuke was in Summer School with them.

"I say…. It was that fight he was in awhile back." Kiba gave a shrug looking at the raven haired boy sitting in the back. All eyes followed to him. Sasuke was

currently reading the summer reading book. He glanced up at the three and gave them a none-too-familiar glare. Kiba and Chouji looked away. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha.

"I bet he just failed. Simple." Naruto said as he turned back to his friends as Sasuke returned to his book.

Chouji munched on his last chip as he stated, "But he's too smart for that." Naruto pursed his lips. He hated the fact that Sasuke was so much better than him. But would the blonde admit that? Ever? Hells no.

The teacher came back in slowly carrying text books. Naruto sighed,_ 'How did he find those books we threw halfway across the school so fast!?' _Now wishing he had just done the stupid paper in the first place. He wanted to leave. But if Iruka, his adopted father, saw that he was ditching and had to repeat last year….well the thought was enough to make the blonde shiver.

The students that had been out of their seats all sat down as the books were being given out. Time for hell to begin.

Naruto had been put next to Sasuke. Because the teacher is stupid. And because Uchiha and Uzumaki…start with 'U.' Naruto grumbled under his breath as his book reached him. He scribed his name inside the cover so EVERYONE would know it was his. As he finished, he glanced up to see where his two friends were. The front of the classroom.

The blonde would switch anytime. Sasuke was the enemy.

He peered over at his enemy. He was writing something on a lined piece of paper. Naruto leaned over more to get a good nosy look at it.

Sasuke shoved his hand in Naruto's face to push him away. "Go away Dobe." He covered his writing.

Naruto whacked Sasuke's hand away. "What'cha hiding, Teme? A love note to Sakura? Well it's useless! Because I live by her! After this I'm going to her house!" Naruto bragged. Sasuke looked unimpressed. He continued anyway, "We are going to go on late night dates and-"

"Dobe, shut…up" He crumpled up what he wrote and slipped it into his desk. Naruto looked at his desk opening. He wanted that. Sasuke had wrote something that _made…_no. Was calling him.

"What did you write?" Naruto eyed him.

"Nothing," Sasuke shot back. Naruto let out a whinny nose.

Sasuke flicked Naruto on the forehead. "O-ow!" Naruto glared at the Uchiha as her rubbed his forehead. "What was that for!?"

Sasuke shifted himself onto the palm of he hand, while his elbow rested on the desk. "You really want to see?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Yes!"

"Really, really?"

"YES TEME-" Naruto was hushed by the teacher. Sasuke was busy snickering. The Uchiha pulled out his note and gave it to the blonde. The fox boy quickly uncrumpled it and read to himself.

_**Made you look, baka.**_

Naruto steamed, then threw that crumbled ball at Sasuke, who was smirking. "Dobe." Naruto yelled a good seven curses at the raved haired boy. The teacher made him stand outside with Sasuke as punishment. Sasuke glares at Naruto, "Why did I get in trouble too?"

"Because you're a d." Naruto snorted. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're such an idiot."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Sasuke looked at the blonde with a glare. "Don't be so loud, stupid. I'd like to go back to sitting down sometime soon." Naruto returned his glare and held his tongue.

They stood in silence until a question popped in Naruto's head. "Hey Teme," He asked.

"What Dobe," Sasuke answered.

Naruto thought about his question a second more, then finally asked. "Where are you in summer school."

"What will you do for me if I tell you?"

"…Wah? Just answer!-" Sasuke put his hand over the now shouting Dobe. Not wanting the teacher coming out here.

"Hush. I was kidding, Dobe." Sasuke shook his head at the idiot as he removed his hand. "I was out too many times." He said looking forward. Naruto looked at him.

"Seriously?" Naruto cocked a brow.

"Seriously."

"What were you out for?"

"…Family things…"

"…Like?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glare, "Like none of your business, Dobe." Naruto grew annoyed.

"I was just asking!"

"Well stop. It's…" Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto wanted to push the issue. He'd had never gotten this much out of the most anti-social person in school. No one had. "Tell me." He asked, trying to sound thoughtful.

"My brother…has been causing problems for the family.." Sasuke said with a distant look.

"Your…brother?" Naruto asked trying to find other emotions in Sasuke's expression. "What's he doing?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "He's been disappearing and I was helping to find him…."

Naruto gave a thoughtful, "Oh.." Sasuke let out a sigh. Naruto quickly questioned, "Do you know where he's been?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"….Forget it-"

The teacher called the two of them back into the classroom. Naruto felt his heart jump and he fell down to the ground. "S-sensei!" Sasuke held out a hand to him.

"Come on, Dobe."

Naruto stared at it, confused. Sasuke had never offered help to anyone before. _Never_. He mentally gulped then grab the hand and stood up. Muttering a little, "Thanks…" He saw Sasuke's smirk and tensed up. "T-TEME!" His face started to heat up. The red only made Sasuke's smirk…smirker. Naruto pushed past him into the classroom to his seat. Sasuke followed behind, snickering to himself. Naruto sank into his seat. Face beat red. Why? Who knows?

000

Sasuke rested his elbow on the desk with his chin in his palm. Staring right through the blackboard. Off in his own world.

"…_I've never told anyone about Itachi… So..why?" _

He glanced over at the blonde. Seeing that uncomfortable look on the blonde's face made his heart flutter. He made Naruto blush like that. Sasuke liked that look. He could defiantly do it again. Flustering up Naruto was as easy as cake. But why did he want to tease him so much.

"_Whatever. I'll do it again."_

The Uchiha smirked at her upcoming plans for this summer. While Naruto fell asleep. Which caught his eye. Bringing his attention to the blonde full on. Naruto's sleeping face was so sincere and drawing him in.

"_It's just…because…um…hormones….yeah." _

Sasuke covered the blush on his face with his hand. Looking away from the slumbering cutie.

000

Defiantly an interesting summer ahead.


End file.
